This application claims the priority of German patent 197 45 016.4, filed Oct. 11, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a deflection fitting for seat belts of vehicles, particularly motor vehicles, which is held in position via a fastening screw, a head section of the fastening screw and at least a partial area of the deflection fitting being covered by a cap toward an occupant compartment.
From German Patent Document DE 33 08 531 C2, a deflection fitting for seat belts of vehicles, particularly motor vehicles, is known which is held in position on the vehicle frame via a fastening screw. The head of the fastening screw is covered by a cap made of plastic which is held in position on a cover plate of the deflection fitting. Such a cap only has the purpose of visually covering the deflection fitting and the fastening screw. However, in the event of an impact of a vehicle occupant's head on the deflection fitting or the head section of the fastening screw, this cap is not suitable for sufficiently absorbing impact energy so that, in the event of a head impact on the deflection fitting, the vehicle occupant may suffer relatively serious head injuries.
For reducing head injuries in the event of a head impact onto the deflection fitting of a seat belt, it is known from French Patent Document FR 26 60 264 A1 to construct a cap manufactured of plastic in an energy-absorbing manner. In the head impact area, the cap extends at a distance from the head of the fastening screw. In the event of a head impact, impact energy is to be absorbed by the compression of the cap. This construction also only results in a relatively low absorption of energy in the event of a head impact.
It is an object of the invention to further develop a deflection fitting of a seat belt, which is held in position via a fastening screw and is covered by a cap situated adjacent thereto, such that, in the event of an impact of a vehicle occupant's head onto the deflection fitting, a relatively high impact energy can be absorbed so that the risk of injury to a vehicle occupant in the event of a head impact is considerably reduced.
This and other objects have been achieved according to the present invention by providing deflection fitting for a seat belt of a motor vehicle, which is held in position via a fastening screw, a head section of the fastening screw and at least a partial area of the deflection fitting being covered by a cap toward an occupant compartment of the vehicle, wherein a hollow deformation element is disposed between the head section of the fastening screw and the cap, said deformation element being made of thin-walled sheet metal.
This and other objects have been achieved according to the present invention by providing deflection fitting for a seat belt of a motor vehicle, the deflection fitting being mounted on a belt adjusting device comprising a holding rail fastened to the vehicle body and an adjusting member displaceably movably arranged on the holding rail, the deflection fitting being fastened on the adjusting member via a fastening screw, wherein a deformation element is held in position by a supporting part on the adjusting member of the belt adjusting device, the deformation element resting in sections on a head section of the fastening screw.
The principal advantages achieved by the invention are that, due to the arrangement of an additional deformation element made of a thin-walled metal sheet between the head of the fastening screw and the cap disposed adjacent thereto, an effective energy absorption is achieved in the event of a head impact.
The hollow-body-type deformation element is made of a thin-walled aluminum sheet or steel plate or of an energy-absorbing structure (such as metal foam) and can be manufactured and mounted in a simple manner. The deformation element can be used in the case of a stationary deflection fitting as well as in the case of a vertically adjustable deflection fitting.
According to certain preferred embodiments, the deformation element is constructed in two parts and is composed of a base plate and of a deformation body placed on it. In the case of a vertically adjustable deflection fitting, the deformation element is fastened via a supporting part on a displaceable adjusting member of the belt level adjusting device. Furthermore, a fixing device for the deformation element is provided between the head of the fastening screw and the deformation element disposed on it. The cap manufactured of plastic is essentially used only for introducing force into the deformation element situated underneath and only to a very small extent for the absorption of energy.
Other objects, advantages and novel feature of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.